The Danger Of Love
by Rocky9870
Summary: Sequel to The Mix Up. Frankie is still after Rocky but who is his partner. No one can be trusted. As they try to find out who Frankie's partner is there is still one question on there minds. What does he want with Rocky. As they uncover secrets and clue how high will someone go to risk there life for the person they love? The Danger of Love. Rogan,Gece,Tynka,and Deucina.
1. Secret it up

**Guys im back with the sequel of The Mix up and this time its going to be more drama,romance,fun,mystery, and danger. Prepare to read the funnest story by me Shania Renée Haley. Also if you have any idea's please care to share. No idea is bad. Well in my opinion. Now get ready to read...**

**Chapter one of The Danger of Love**

* * *

**ROCKY'S POV**

It's been a month since the Frankie thing has happened. It's horrible. I have to stay in this house with all these other people until they find Frankie. I don't know if you have notice but Frankie is a smart guy. He knows how to stay away. Every time I go out in public all these reporters are asking me questions. Like how do you think this happened? Did you think you were going to die? Where do you think Frankie might be? Really people? Are you serious? I was almost killed and this is what you want to know? People are just sick. The only good thing about this is, wait there is nothing good about this.

Cece says it's a good thing that were famous. Really Cece really? Famous doesn't count you being on the news all over the freaking world. I'm telling you I'm going to loss it. We all have to stay at Gunther and Tinka's house. It's pretty big so we all got our own room. Now that Frankie is still on the loss we have to stay home. To stay up on my homework we have to all have a teacher come by every week. Logan and I are finally boyfriend and girlfriend and we can't even go on a date. This sucks.

Right now we were all siting in the living room watching the news.

"Rocky Blue the 16-year-old shake it up Chicago dancer has almost been killed by her close friend Frankie Johnson." The tv says. Really my close friend? Well were not friends now! I took the remote and cut off the tv.

"This sucks!"I yell.

"At least your famous?"Cece says.

"Say that again and I will slap you!"I yell at Cece.

"Yeah Cece really? Saying she's famous does not really help the problem."Logan says.

"Thank you."I say.

"Well what are we suppose to do about it?"Ty asked but no one knew the answer. At least my arm is better.I got to have my cast off. Doctors say its healing fast."Is anyone going to answer me?"

"If we had the answer we would have answered you already."Gunther says.

"Don't start with me brondie."Ty says.

"Guys there is no need to fight."Tinka says.

"Then what are we suppose to do?"Deuce asked.

"How about we go to the beach."Dina says.

"Why would we go to the beach?"Cece says.

"Well we can fish for food. There's a motel there and it's two hours away."Dina says.

"I don't think that's a good idea."I say.

"And how are we going to get to the beach?"Ty says.

"well I have my car parked outside."Dina says.

"I think it's a great idea."Tinka says.

"What about Frankie?"Logan asked.

"As long as were not alone he can't get us."Dina says.

"How do you know this?"Cece asked.

"He got Rocky and I when we were alone."Dina says.

"True but how are we going to get out of here?There's cops all around here."Ty says.

"Just leave that to me."Dina says.

* * *

**CECE'S POV**

I know there's something up with Dina. Like why out of all the places would you pick the beach? Well no one really goes to the one were going to. It's a kinda good place but still something doesn't seem right. When Rocky came from that crazy guy(Frankie) she was all messed up. She even had a broken arm while Dina left with not even a scratch. That doesn't seem right to me at all. I know I may not be the smartest person but I'm not that stupid.

"Baby, what are you thinking about?"Gunther says. Did I forget to say that Gunther and I are together now. Well we are.

"Nothing."Then I finished packing."Are you ready?"

"Yep."Then we walked into the living room with a our things. Tinka just got done packing some snacks for the road.

"Is everyone ready?"Dina asked coming into the living room. We all noded."Ok everyone go."

Then we all ran into the bathroom and started to climb out the window. While Dina told the police officers that she say Frankie and they ran outside. When everyone was outside we ran as fast as we could to Dina's car. I still wonder why she has a big van. When everyone got in the van we drove off.

* * *

**TY'S POV**

I was driving us to the beach which we were an hour away from. We had enough money for two motels. Tinka was next to me in the front Gunther,Cece,and Dina were in the second row. While Rocky,Logan,and Deuce were in the thrid row. Cece and Gunther were making out which was annoying me. What really annoys me is how Rocky is sitting on Logan's lap.

"You two knock it off."Tinka and I say at the same time. We look at each other and blush. Then I went back to driving.

"Fine." Cece says and they stop making out.

"Rocky you to."I say.

"What am I doing wrong?"Rocky asked.

"Your on Logan's lap."I say.

"So it's not a crime for me to be sitting on my boyfriends lap."Rocky says.

"It's should be."Deuce says jealous.

"Fine I will get off his lap."Rocky says. Then she sat in her seat."Are you two happy now?"

"Yes."I say.

"No."Deuce says still mad.

"What is your problem?"Logan asked Deuce. Oh god this is not going to turn out good.

"Nothing."Deuce says still mad. Then he just looked out of the window and thank god. I'm surprise Dina is sleeping. Well she is pretty tired. She had to do the most running.

* * *

**DINA'S POV**

We finally made it to the beach and then went to go check into our motels. The boys were in one while the girls were in one. I never heard of a motel that had fours beds in one room but still cost not that much but it's better than nothing. We all started to get unpacked.

"So Rocky how are things going with you and Logan?"Tinka says.

"Good. He is just perfect and I love him so much. He just makes me feel happy like no one else can."Rocky says smiling.

"Aw."Tinka and Cece says at the same time. Whatever Rocky. Why is she so perfect?

"Tinka, has Ty made a move yet?"Cece asked.

"Lots of time but I keep shoting him down."Tinka says.

"Why?"Cece says.

"I don't know the answer myself."Tinka says.

"Just follow your heart."Rocky says.

"Rocky, you are such a slut."I say.

"what?"Rocky says.

"You heard me. You're a slut. Tell me why every guy you meet falls for you?"I say.

"I don't know."Rocky says.

"Because you're a slut."I say walking out the room.

* * *

**CECE'S POV**

I don't know whats up with Dina but Rocky is not a slut. Rocky was mad but she wouldn't say anything about it no matter how much we ask her if she was ok. Dina needs to shut her mouth before I punch it and that's a promise. Gunther and I were sitting at the beach just looking at the sunset.

"Isn't the sunset beautiful."I say.

"Yep but not as beautiful as you."Gunther says.I gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Then he put his arm around me.

"Have you notice how Dina has been acting weird?"

"No why?"

"Because today she called Rocky a slut."

"That's weird. The Dina we know would never say that."

"Yeah I know and there's one thing I don't get."

"Math?"

"No well yes but why didn't Frankie hurt her?"

"Oh good because I thought I has the only one wondering about that."

"I'm serious Gunther,Dina has change. There's something different about her."

* * *

**TINKA'S POV**

Ty and I were at the beach in the water having fun. We were slashing each other with water. I just want to forget about everything and stay here forever with my dream boyfriend,Ty. After we were done playing in the water we went back on shore and sat and looked at the sunset. It was so beautiful. You can only get a great view unless you were at the beach. It was perfect. I looked over at Ty and he was smiling.

"What are you smiling about?"I asked Ty.

"Nothing."Ty says. It must be something because I never see him smile like that before. It's like I could see the happiness in his eyes.

"It must be something. Tell me why are you smiling?"

"You really want to know?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I didn't."

"I'm smiling because of you. Tinka you make me feel like were the only two in the world when I look at you."I couldn't help but blush.

Then he did the unthinkable. He kissed me. I felt fireworks. Like we were the only two on the beach. Like no one was watching us. Like no one was around. Like this was going to last forever. He made my heart beat faster like it never did before. I know I get jealous, mad,worried with Ty but that's only because I love him and don't want to lose him. The perfect boyfriend doesn't drink,doesn't smoke,doesn't cheat, and doesn't exist but perfect isn't what I want.I just want someone who loves me as much as I love them and I think that's Ty. After about two minutes we both pulled away and smiled.

* * *

**ROCKY'S POV**

Logan and I were walking on the beach holding hand laughing,talking,and a little kissing. When I'm around Logan my heart beats a little faster. My stomach feels a little lighter. My smile shines a little brighter. It's a feeling I never got before around a guy. Not around Gunther,Deuce, or anyone. It's a feeling I hope that doesn't go away. Being away from Logan is like the end of the world, but being with him feels like the beginning of a new life. I will always love him.

"You know whats the weirdest thing that happened to me today."I say.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Dina called me a slut...and I kinda believe her."

"Rocky you're not a slut."I just look at the ground as we walked by the water on the beach."Rocky look at me."He says bring my chin up which I had no choice but to look at him.

"What?"

"You're not a slut. Your one of the greatest girls I know and I mean it."

"Thanks. Coming from you that means a lot."

"I don't need to say it you should already know because it's true."

"I love you."

"I love you to."Then I kissed him. Then he put his arm around me and kissed my forehead as we started walking on the beach again. Then I got a text on my phone. It wasn't from anyone I knew but I looked at it anyways.

_Oh isn't that sweet. You know whats not so sweet, Dina.  
Would you please give her a thanks for her me and for listening to me and for bringing you here so  
I got a better look at you._

_xoxo Frankie_

Logan saw me and looked worried."whats wrong?"Logan asked. I showed him my phone and the text.

I start running up to Dina. Logan followed wondering what I was doing. First she calls me a slut and now she's helping Frankie. Now I'm about to kick her ass.I walk up to Dina and slap her. Then she fell on the ground in the sand. Next thing I know everyone came running up to us wondering what was going on.I was about to kick her but Logan started pulling me back.

"What the hell is your problem?"Dina asked.

"You wanna know? Fine. Logan read the text."I say. Logan read the text out load so everyone can hear. Everyone looked at Dina.

"You're helping frankie?"Cece says.

"I didn't want to but I had to. He was blackmailing me. He said if I didn't do what I was told he was going to go after my mother."Dina says.

"Screw you Dina. If Logan wasn't holding me back I would kick your ass!"I yell.

"Don't worry Rocky I got this."Tinka says but Ty was holding her back.

"Look I'm sorry."Dina says.

"Yeah well you can kiss my a-"

"Ok Rocky that's enough."Ty says.

Then Logan started walking me to the motel. When he finally let me go I ran over to Dina. Then I punch her.

"No one calls me a slut."I say. Then I walked away.

* * *

**FRANKIE'S POV**

Wow this is really fun to watch. One down seven more to go. Aw poor Dina. She got punched by Rocky and is now bleeding. Oh wait that's my fault. Dina is really stupid. Going after her mother? If I really wanted to do that I already would have. She's not worth my time. I just wanted to start some drama. This show was getting way to romantic and blah blah blah blah blah. I really got mad when it came to Rocky and Logan. I need to break them up but I will let them have their fun before I have mine.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of The Danger of Love. Haha Dina got punched. Anyways please tell me what you think of the first chapter. I would like to thank GlitterGirl123 for the support. You're a great friend. Hope to see you guys next time. Bye you lovely readers.**

**Quote of The Day:Do what you love. Any adaptation. Find it and do it well. If you don't know how to do it learn know that it will rough you up a few times. Bring you to tears. Do it to your best ability. You'll have no other choice. You will find there is no end. No real one anyway. It's a journey. A long one but you will forever be changed once you give it a go.**

**Funny Thing of The Day: Teacher: I assume from all this talking your done.  
Me: I assume from all this complaining your single.**


	2. Clue it up

**Ok so everyone has heard about shake it up ending. It's very sad but I will always write shake it up story's. Well at least for a year. **

**Responces to your reviews**

**GlitterGirl123:Thanks for reviewing. Your one of my fanfiction BFF's now.  
Rocky57251isYoUrHiGhNeSs: You can't wait for the next chapter. Well here's another one and thanks for reviewing.  
natalia:Lol. I know it was violent when Rocky punched Dina.I just thought of the idea and had to use it. When I was writing it I laughed the whole time. Anyways thanks for reviewing.  
Kandigirl335:I'm not going to answer your question because I'm not going to tell you who Frankie's partner is. There are clues in each chapter. You just have to find them.  
Guest:Yep Rogan.  
TheANGELwithIN135:I love you for loving this chapter. Lol. Thanks for reviewing.  
Best Lover:You want more well here's more and thanks for reviewing.  
Purplekatz402:Yep Frankie is planing something. He always have a trick up his sleeve. Thanks for reviewing.  
Lovely Lover For Life:I love you to for loving this story and I will try to update when I can. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Now here is ...**

**Chapter two of The Danger of Love**

* * *

**ROCKY'S POV**

We were all sitting by the camp fire eating fish in silence. No one wanted to talk about what happened yesterday or anything. Everyone was too scared to talk about anything that would make me want to go into crazy bitch mode.I know I was wrong for slapping...and punching Dina but she had it coming. No one can call me a slut and get a way with it. No one really has talked to Dina except Deuce. Deuce was on everyone's side though.

"So..."Deuce startes."What should we do now?"

"I don't know but I think Frankie has a partner."Dina says.

"Why do you say that?"Cece asked.

"Yeah and his partner is Brittany and she is dead."Gunther has a point.

"I know she's dead but do you really think Frankie could get out of there alone?"Dina says. she's right. I don't want to be on her side but she's right. how could Frankie get out of there on his own? I stabbed him and he got glass all over him. There's no possible way Frankie could just run out on his own. Someone must have helped him.

"Dina I have a question."Tinka says."Where were you when Rocky and Frankie was fighting?"Finally someone asks her. I been wondering this the whole time.

"I was talking to Frankie's partner."Dina says.

"What? Why?Who is he or she?"Ty asked.

"I don't know who he or she is."Dina says.

"How did he sound like?"Logan says.

"He didn't say anything. He just gave me a letter and ran away. In the letter it was what I told you guys yesterday. The blackmail and everything."Dina says.

"There must be a clue or something."I say. then I got a text. I was scared but I looked at it anyway.

_You really want to find out who my partner is don't you? Well here's a clue.  
It's someone you know or knew.  
P.S. You look better without any cloths one.  
xoxo Frankie_

"What's wrong?"Logan asked.I handed him the phone and he passed it around."Are you ok?"

"No I'm not ok. Some freak is shying on us and I don't like it."I say. God Frankie is such a pervert. Logan hugged me trying to make me feel better but it's not working.

"It has to be someone we knew."Deuse says

"Yeah but who?"Cece asked but no one answered her. We sat in silence wondering who could be Frankie's partner.

* * *

**DINA'S POV**

I really feel bad for not telling them but I think if they were in the same problem they would do the same thing. What was I suppose to do let my mom die. I don't think so. Well everyone else didn't want to hang out with me still so im in the boys motel room watching tv with Deuce. No it's not what it looks likes. were just friends and that's what it will always be like probably.

Even if I wanted to go out with Deuce there's no way he would like me back. Besides last time I heard he still has feelings for Rocky. Why is it so easy for a guy to like her? What does she have that I don't? Is it her hair, her smile, her body? I don't know what it is but I wished I had it. She doesn't even realized that she got all the boys wrapped around her little finger. Lucky her. I would be lucky if I can even get kissed by a guy.

"Whats wrong?"Deuce asked looking at me worried. It's not like he can help.

"Nothing just bored."I say. He turned the tv off and looked at me knowing I was lying. Curse my lying skills.

"Dina you can tell me. I wont tell anyone."Deuce says.

"It's nothing im just bored and I need to go to sleep."I say.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes im sure."

"Ok but if you need anyone to talk to you know where to find me."

"Like that's going to help."

"What's going to help?"

"I'm never going to get married."

"Don't say that."

"Why shouldnt I?"

"Because you never know if you met the right guy."

"How would you know."

"Just keep your eyes open."Then he winked at me.

* * *

**TYNKA'S POV**

Ty and I were sitting on the beach talking and having fun. We only had five more days here I might as well enjoy it. Have you ever felt so in love that you don't care what happens in the future? Well I do. I don't know if Ty and I are going to be together but I hope he stays in my life forever. Good or bad I know we can make it though anything. I know I sound a little cheesy but I do really love Ty.

"What are you thinking about?"Ty asked course I am not going to tell him.

"Just how I'm scared for Rocky?"I say. its wasnt a lie though.I am scared for Rocky.

"Just don't think about that right now."

"Ok."I don't know why but he just started tickling me.I could barely breath.I started to roll around in the sand. I tried to fight him away but it didn't work.

"st-o-p tic-kling m-e."I say in between giggles.I didn't want him to know but I love it when he tickles me. Dont tell him I said that though. He stopped tickling me and I sat up in the sand."Why did you tickle me?"

"To get your mind off Frankie. Did it work?"

"Yes and thanks."I can feel my cheeks go red. Then he took a hold of my hand and started to stare at me."What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm staring at you because you're so beautiful and I want you to be mind. Tinka will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes I will."he smiled and then kissed me hard. I felt like I was the only girl in the world and I didn't want it to end. After two minutes we pulled apart."I'm tired."

"Do you want to walk back to the model?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I want you to give me a piggyback ride there."

"Anything for you."I got on his back. He said I was really light so it wasnt a big deal. We walked to the model giggling and laughing and having a good time. When we got to the girls model and walked in the room no one was there."Is it ok for me to come in here?"

"Of course."He walked in and sat next to me on the bed.I was beginning to feel really sleepy so I laid on the bed. Ty laid next to me. When he did I could feel butterfly's in my stomach. He kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms around me.I smiled as I fell asleep.

* * *

**LOGAN'S POV**

I really wanted to get Rocky's mind off Frankie. Earlier she seem really freaked out and I don't blame her but I will not let anything happen to her on my watch. I will protect her with all my heart. Like she is my wife. Well I would like her to be my wife someday but I don't know if she would say yes.I looked at rocky and could tell she was deep in thought. Yep I have to get her mind off Frankie as much as possible.

"What's your favorite fairytail?I asked rocky.

"What kind of question is that?"

"I don't know im just wondering."

"Well my favorite is Sherk."

"Why?"

"Because it teaches you that you don't have to be perfect to have a happy ending." She says and then got deep in thought again."Logan, I'm scared."

"I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

"Don't make that promise that because you can't keep it."

"Rocky look at me."I turned her head so she can face me."I'm not going to let anything happen to you."She gave me a small smile. I hugged her tight and kissed her forehead.

"Can you walk me back to the motel?"

"Sure." We stood up and I took a hold of her hand. We walk back with silence in the air. It wasnt an awkward silence. It was just a happy kind of silence.

"Hold up."

"What?"

"There's something in the sand."

"It's probably a rock."

"No it's not. I think we have another clue."

* * *

**NO ONE'S POV**

"What is it?"Cece asked rocky.

"It's a cell phone. I think it might be frankies."Rocky says.

"What if its not."Gunther says.

"We don't know if we don't try to find out."Rocky says.

"How are we suppose to find out?"Logan asked.

"Gunther will probably have to drive us to a some phone company."Dina says.

"No you're not going."Rocky says.

"Then who's going?"Deuce asked.

"Gunther,Logan, and I."Rocky says.

"Why can't I go?"Cece asked.

"Because its better for you to stay here."Gunther says.

"If Gunther gets to go then I want to go."Cece says. Rocky rolled her eyes.

"fine you can come."Rocky says.

"What about the rest of use?"Dina asked.

"It's better for half of us to go and half of us to stay here."Logan says.

"Yes its safer."Gunther says.

"But the cops are looking for you guys."Deuce says.

"I know but I have a plan."Rocky says.

* * *

**FRANKIE'S POV**

Crap carp crappy crap crap. I lost the phone. how could I loss the phone. crap! Well im going to need a new one. I was waiting behind the motel in silence for my partner. No one better see me here or else. How the heck did I loss the phone. I must have dropped it in the sand or something. Well I don't have time to find it but I need it. That phone has important information in it. I'm almost done working on my plan. Then I saw him.

"What now?"

"I lost my phone."I say to him.

"Well Rocky has it."

"You have to get it back for me."

"Why? You can just get a new one."

"That phone has important information in it. Information you don't even know about."

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter. Thanks for reading and leave a review. Also I gave you guys a clue. Frankie's partner is a boy. That should give you guys sometime to think about. Anyways again thanks for reading and please review. Today's shout out go's to Rocky57251isYoUrHIGhNeSs. Last if you have any questions then I will answer then in the next chapter.**

**Quote of the day:Don't change who you are just to fit in or be friends with someone. Remain yourself no matter what. Your friends should love you for who you are.**

**~Shania**


	3. The phone is gone

**Ok so I decide to update earlier. Hope you guys enjoy.**

**Responses to your reviews**

**GlitterGirl123:Happy your liking my story. Thanks for the support.  
Rocky57251isYoUrHiGhNeSs:I'm glad you like my story. Thanks for reviewing.  
Tynka767:Thanks and I love your story's. You have a lot of great idea's. We seriously need to do a story together.  
best lover:Thanks for reviewing and enjoy.  
Lovely Lover For Life:I know and I love writing mystery story's. I think I might do more in the future. Maybe.  
kangigirl335:Lol. I wonder how you could find me. Anyways Thanks for reviewing. You're so funny.  
Purplekatz402:It's a real shake it up character.  
YourFanficStar4ever:Thanks I try.  
TheANGELwithIN135:Omg thank you so much. That was one of the best reviews I ever got.  
gece:No Frankie's partner is not Gunther.**

**Now on to chapter three of The Danger of Love...**

* * *

**ROCKY'S POV**

Cece,Logan,Gunther, and I were all in the car driving to the phone company. I was really getting tired of everyone complaining about my idea. Well Gunther wasnt complaining but Logan and Cece were. They were acting like big baby's. It was ridiculous. Were not five. Were sixteen. I understand there upset but there really getting on my nerse and when someone gets on my nerse I go into crazy bitch mode.

"Can both of you shut up!"I yell at Logan and Cece. they finally shuted up which made me smile. I was dressed in old lady cloths. It's feels horrible. If you're wondering what my plan is. Gunther and I are going to pretend to be married and pretend to be parents. Yep Logan and Cece are our pretend children.

"Why can't I pretend Gunther and I are married."Cece asked.I rolled my eyes.

"Cece your to short. Gunther and I are the tallest. It would be weird for me to be taller than my pretend mother. It's not like were really married."I say.

"So you nevered wanted to marry me?"Gunther asked.

"I didn't say that."I say.

"So you want to marry him?"Logan asked getting mad.

"Ok everyone shut up. Logan,you know im the only girl for you. Gunther I use to wanted to marry you. is everyone happy now?"I say. We were about five minutes away from the phone company."So does everyone remember the plan?"

"Yes."everyone said.

We walked into the phone company."Now everyone go stand over there and act like an family."I say. Hopefully this works. Mostly because I'm 5'10.

"Hello can I help you?"the lady behind the counter says. I looked at her name tag. It said her name is Jasmin.

"Yes Jasmin, my family just moved and we don't remember our old address for this phone. Can you help use?"

"Yes. So where's your family?"She asked.

"There over there."I pointed at them but they were all in different places. Cece was looking at phone cases. Gunther was just staring out window and Logan was just acting like an idiots."excuse me."Then I walked over to Cece.

"Cece what are you doing?"I asked her.

"Looking at these cute phone cases. Can I have some money?"Cece asked.

"No. Now go stand by Gunther."I say.

"Fine."She says disappointed.

"Go tell Logan stand by you."I say.

"Do I have to?"Cece asked.

"Do you really want me to answer that question?"She rolled her eyes but did as she was told.I could see Jasmin getting the paper out so I walked up to the conter."Kids these days."

"Tell me about it."Jasmin says as she hands me the paper. Then the scarf that was wrapped around my head fell down."Hey aren't you one of the missing kids on the news?"

"Guys we have to go now!"I yelled. We all ran out of there and quickly got into the car."Gunther drive faster."

"I'm trying."He says back.

"What does the paper say?"Logan asked.

"Oh my gosh."I say. I can't believe it.

"What?"Cece asked me.

"The phone is connected to Dina's house."I say.

* * *

**TINKA'S POV**

I woke up but Ty wasnt by my side. I looked around to see no one in the motel room. Where is everyone? I just shrugged and went to go take a shower. After I took my shower I got dress. I did my make up, hair,etc. When I walked out of the bathroom I saw Ty with a bag in his hand. It's was a bag with some food in it for him and me. I smiled and walked over to the table where he was and kissed his cheek.

"You did this for me?"I say blushing.

"Yes I did. Anything for my princess."Ty says. I couldn't stop smiling.

"Do you know where everyone is?"I asked.

"Yeah. I called them about an hour ago. They said they would tell us when they get here."

"Oh ok."Then he just stared at me."Stop staring at me."

"I can't help it. Your just so beautiful."

"Yeah well we better figer out what were going to tell our parents when we get back."

"Will probably be grounded forever."

"True. Oh well. It's better than being stuck in that house all day."

"Will probably still be home schooled again. They wont trust use to go back to school after what we did."

"Yeah probably. Where's Deuce and Dina?"

"In the other motel room.I know what your thinking and it's a no. They slept in different beds."

"Good. I don't know why deuce trusts her. She betrayed us. I can't even look at her with wanting to punch her."

"Good thing Rocky did that for us."

"Yeah but it was so surprizing. I never knew she had a crazy side like that."

"That's because she only uses it on important times."

"I have a question."

"Shot."

"How did you get the food. Were the missing kids from the news."

"Yeah well they don't know that out here."

"But what about Cece,Rocky,Gunther,and Logan."

"Uh-oh."

* * *

**CECE'S POV**

How does this not surprize me. I wonder what else she's hiding? Why Dina why? Why would you hide this from us? I'm beginning to think she's helping Frankie. It's possible but not impossible. She can't be trusted from here on out. We were about ten minutes away from the motel and beach. Why would Dina pay for Frankie's phone. She has some explaining to do. Logan was trying not to let rocky go into crazy bitch mode. Which is really hard. I have to be honest. It's fun when she goes into crazy bitch mode. It's really fun to watch.

"Why would Dina pay for Frankie's phone?"I asked.

"I don't know but im about to slap her when we get there."Rocky says.

"Violent's is not the answer Rocky."Logan says. He was going to ruin my fun.I want to see Dina get punch...again.

"If she wants to slap or punch Dina then I think she should."Gunther says. Thank you someone who agrees with me. This is why he's my boyfriend.

"I agree with Gunther."I say.

"So we agree. I get to punch dina?"Rocky asked.

"No we don't all agree. Violence is not the answer."Logan says.

"Then what is they answer?"I asked.

"I don't know but it's not vilence."Logan's says.

"Does anyone have an idea of what the password could be?"Gunther asked.

"I don't know."I say.

"I can guess a few times."Rocky says as she took the phone from me. She tried three times then she got in.

"How did you know the password? And what was the password?"I asked.

"It's was the song Frankie wrote for me. Yes I knew the whole time."Rocky says. Then she started to go though his phone."Cece and Logan look at these texts messages."

"whats the last one he ever sent?"Gunther asked.

"The last one it sent says. So you understand the plan. We get Rocky tommorrow."Rocky says.

"When was that sent?"I asked.

"Yesterday."She says back.

* * *

**ROCKY'S POV**

We need to get out of here as soon as possible. When we got to the motel and the beach we started to pack really quickly. We told everyone what was going on except for the Dina phone part. After we all got packed we all got in the car.I forgot my other bag so I went to go get it. I walked into the motel and got my bag. When I walked out of the motel room I say someone by the vending machine. Oh shit it was Frankie.

"So Rocky we meet again. It must be faith."He says as he played around with the knife in his hand.

"No I think it's just because of your crazy ass."I say.

"don't be so mean you should be happy I'm here. Your little friends can find you dead this time."

"And what makes you think that? You know your never going to get away with this."

"that's what they all say before they die. Oh look your living time is up."Then he throw the knife to me but I ducked. He started to run to me but when he got there I tripped him making him fall on the floor.

"Screw you."I say before getting in the elevator and hit floor one. He tried to run to make it to the elevator before it closes but he was to far away. As the doors started to close I could still see Frankie so I put up the middle finger and smirked. When I got to the bottom floor I ran as fast as i could to the car.I got in and shut the door quickly.

"Drive like now!"I yelled at Ty as he did what he was told.

"What's wrong?"logan asked.

"Frankie's here."I say.

"But you got away so whats the problem?"Tinka asked.

"I dropped the phone."I say. Then I slapped Dina. This time harder than last time.

"What the hell Rocky!"Dina yelled filling her cheek.

"you have a lot of explaining to do."I say.

* * *

**FRANKIE'S POV**

She may have gotten away this time but she wont next time. At least I got Dina's phone back. They don't know I lied to them. My partner is really a girl they knew from the past. Time to start planing for what happens next. There not going to know what hit them. Hmm. I wonder who secrets should I tell next. How about Deuce? Yep he's next but who should I do after him?I wonder I wonder I wonder.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed also im looking for a new OC. So please send in your oc application in a review. It's has to be a girl. Also if you have any questions I will answer them in the next chapter. If you want to talk to me please P.M. me and I will repile ASAP. Thanks for reading and I will see you guys next time. **

**Quote of the day:Hey you. Yes you, stop being unhappy with yourself. You are perfect. Stop wishing you looked like someone else or wishing people liked you as much as they like someone else. Stop trying to get attention from those who hurt you. Stop hating your body,your face, your personality, your quirks. Love them. Without those things you wouldn't be you. And why would you want to be anyone else? Be confident with who you are. Smile. It'll draw people in. If anyone hates on you because you are happy with yourself then stick your middle finger in the air and say screw it. My happiness will not depend on others anymore. I'm happy because I love who I am. I love my flaws. I love my imperfections. They make me me. And 'me' is pretty amazing.**

**Song of the day:Right there by Ariana Grande (feat. Big Sean.). Love this song, it just came out on YouTube this morning.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to thank everyone for reading my story. it mean a lot. I saw the teen choice awards last night and was a little upset because Ariana Grande should have won something. I did that voting for nothing because the producer gets to pick who wins. Which is dumb and stupid. Anyways on to the reviews.**

**GlitterGirl123: Thanks for always reviewing. It means a lot to me. Love you fanfic bestie.  
Purplekatz402:You will find out real soon. Ahaha. Oh god I feel so evil.  
mybestfriend4life: Thanks for reviewing and the support.  
YourFanficStar4ever: Thanks for the support.  
Lovely Lover For Life:thanks.  
Gece:Nope.  
guest123:Thanks for reviewing.  
Guest:Thanks and I love writing them.  
kandigirl335: Thanks for the OC.**

**Thanks you guys for reviewing. Also I know that school is coming up so it will be hard for me to update but I will try my best. Only one week until I start school. I'm so scared. I'm starting at a new school. :( . On to...**

**Chapter four of The Danger of Love...**

* * *

**DEUCE'S POV**

We drove back home and lets just say it wasnt very welcoming. There was a lot of yelling and screaming. Yeah were grounded. No tv. No phone. Nothing really. We just get to sit around here bored. The good news is they are letting us go back to school. Which I don't really understand but you don't see me complaining. We were all just staring at the tv wishing we should watch it. Logan just walked into the living room.

"I think I pulled a mustache."Logan says.

"You can't pull what you don't have."Cece says. everyone started to laugh quietly. Logan gives her a deaf glance before sitting down next to Rocky. I wonder what else Dina is hiding.I guess she can't be trusted anymore. No matter how hard I try.

"What else are you hiding dina?"Cece asked. It's like she read my mind. It's so weird.

"Nothing."Dina says back.

"You said that last time but then we found out something else so you might as well tell us now."Tinka says.

"There's nothing else."Dina says.

"Whatever."Gunther says.

"I am not looking forward to the first day back to school."Logan says.

"Yeah tell me about it. People are going to tell me how sorry they are for me."Rocky says.

"Look on the bright side your going back to school."I say. She just gives me a fake smile.

"I wish I could be there with you."Ty says.

"I know you do." Rocky says hugging Ty.

"Gunther, keep an eye out for my sister."Ty says.

"Why not me?" Logan asked.

"Because I don't trusted you after you cheated on my sister."Ty says.

"Like you havent cheated before."Tinka says. "I'm sorry I just had to point that out."

"Well we better go to bed. Long day a head of us."I say.

"Yeah see you guys." Tinka says.

"Later."Ty says after giving Tinka a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

**ROCKY'S POV**

I walked into the school trying to hide my face but once people saw me they walked over to me saying sorry about what happened, are you ok, and so on. I try to give them a thank you or fake smile but I don't know how much more I can take this. I walked to my locker as quickly as possible. then reporters came up to me. How the heck did they get into the school?

"Where have you been?"

"Do you know where Frankie is?

"Why were you at a phone company?"

They started to ask me all these weird questions. Then candy walked up to me.

"Okay Rocky is my best friend and she doesn't need this so move along."Candy say and they went away.

"Thanks I think."I say.

"No problem anything for a best friend. you should sit with me at lunch."Candy says.

"No she shouldnt im Rocky's best friend and good-bye now."Cece says. Then Candy walked away.

"Why is everyone being so nice to me? Candy doesn't even like me."I asked Cece.

"Because your famous. You're not known as a famous dancer but your known as-"

"Don't finish that sentence."

"Ok well I have to go meet Gunther so catch you later."Cece says.

"Okay."I say as she walked away. I opened my locker. Then I felt someones soft hands on my eyes.

"Guess who this is."Logan says. It was so obvious.

"I know its you Logan."Then he took his hands off my eyes. I turned around and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hows your first day back going?"

"It's going ok. a little wierd but its going ok."Then a guy walked up to Logan and I. It was Michel "can I help you?"

"Yes will you go out with me?"Michel asked. Why did Michel want to go out with me?

"Sorry I have an boyfriend."I say.

"I don't see him a round."

"I'm right here." Logan asked.

"And I don't care."Michel says. no one talks to my Logan like that.

"Go away!" I yell and he ran away quickly.

"Why are guys asking you out?"Logan asked me.

"I don't know. This morning everyone has been acting weird. Candy even helped the reporters go away."

"That's weird."

"I know. Maybe I am famous but you don't have anything to worry about. I will always be yours." Then Lindsay walked up to Logan pretending I wasnt there and asked him out." Bitch, I'm going to have to ask you to leave before I kick your ass."She ran away quickly looking scared.

"Someone was jealous."

"I wasn't jealous. whats mine is mine end of story."I say closing my looker and walking away.

* * *

**LOGAN'S POV**

I was beginning to hate this school. Do you know how many guys have asked out Rocky today? Ten! And It's only lunch time.I guess Rocky is really famous. Reporters have been everywhere around the school. Like in the school's window when she was in her classes. It's like she's on a reality tv show where they follow you around every where. She looked like she was having fun except about the reporters.

"Wow Rocky. Ten guys have asked you out today. You should go out with one of them."Cece says.

"Cece I'm dating Logan."Rocky says.

"you should dump him."Cece says. Rocky just rolled her eyes.

"You know im sitting right here right?"I say.

"Yes and I don't care."Cece says giving me a fake smile. I just give her one back. Here comes another guy walking up to Rocky.

"Sorry I have a boyfriend."Rocky says and he just walked away.

"Wait no call her! give her your number!" Cece yelled at the guy. Rocky kicked Cece which made me smile. "Ow!"

"Karma's a bitch."i say. Then Tinka came and sat next to Gunther.

"Hey guys."Tinka says.

"Hey."Tinka says back.

"How is your first day going?"Gunther asked.

"It's ok. oh that reminds me, here Rocky."Tinka says as she hands her three pieces of paper.

"What are these?"Rocky asked.

"Three guys have asked me to give their number to you."Tinka says which made me more madder.

"Too bad I can't get my phone back until tommorrow."Rocky says.

"You're keeping the numbers?"I asked.

"Yeah I don't want them to go to waste. Don't worry im just going to be friends with them."

"Whatever."i say.

* * *

**Sorry there's no drama about Frankie. It will be some next time. Did you guys hear? Zendaya's music video for replay is coming out August 15th. I cant wait. Anyways thanks for reading. love you guys and im still looking for an OC.**

**Quote of the day: Beauty Isn't about having a pretty face. It's about having a pretty mind, a pretty heart, and a pretty soul.**


End file.
